Wedding Preparation
by Phya Phyo
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari dimana tidak ada lagi kekonyolan yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Hari ini hanya ada perasaan bahagia yang akan dirasakan oleh Naruto dan Hinata/ "Kau membuatku tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk menjawab ucapanmu, Naruto-kun."/ "Selamat ulang tahun, Namikaze Hinata."/ For Hinata Birthday/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah cafe pusat kota, terlihat gadis berambut panjang yang tengah duduk sendirian di salah satu kursi. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tengah mengetuk-ketuk jari tangannya ke punggung meja dengan raut wajah kesal. Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam, pikirnya, tapi sosok yang di tunggu-tunggunya tidak juga muncul untuk memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

Hinata meruntuk pelan kemudian dengan cepat mengambil handphone di tasnya dan segera menghubungi orang yang bersangkutan. "Dimana?" tanyanya tidak sabaran, bahkan dia sengaja memotong kalimat basa-basi yang akan dilontarkan kekasihnya.

"Di kantor, tapi-"

Dan sekali lagi sebelum sang pemilik suara di seberang telephone melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hinata dengan cepat memotongnya. "Cepat datang ke sini dalam waktu 10 menit. Kalau kau terlambat, kau bisa cari calon istri lainnya selain aku." Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Hinata langsung menutup telephonenya secara sepihak.

Mungkin ancaman Hinata terdengar kejam dan berlebihan, tetapi Hinata tidak perduli karena sampai sejauh ini dia sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi kelakuan kekasihnya yang super sibuk itu.

Hinata tahu betul kalau Namikaze Naruto, sang kekasih punya bertumpuk urusan yang harus segera diselesaikannya, tapi sampai kapan dia harus menunggu Naruto untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka yang kurang dari satu bulan lagi? Apa dia kali ini harus mengalah untuk kesekian kali dan menunda pernikahan mereka untuk ke dua kalinya? Dan asal tahu saja, kalau bukan karena rasa cintanya yang amat besar pada Naruto, dia tidak mau melanjutkan pernikahan mereka yang sempat ditunda secara sepihak oleh Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dan seperti perkiraannya, pemuda perambut pirang itu tiba tepat waktu, tepat 10 menit kemudian dengan nafas yang terengah-enggah. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Hinata terkesan, tapi dia mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan raut wajah datar yang ditunjukkannya.

"A-ah Hinata-chan, syukurlah aku belum terlambat." Naruto menghebuskan nafas lega ketika mendapati gadis pujaannya masih berada di sana. Walaupun bisa dia tebak kalau sang gadis dalam keadaan mood yang sangat tidak baik, tapi setidaknya dia tidak perlu mencari calon istri baru, seperti yang dikatakan Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata yang masih terlihat kesal semakin bertambah kesal setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Setelah dia menunggu hampir dua jam dan bagaimana Naruto bisa mengatakan kalau dia tidak terlambat?

"Ayo pergi!" Hinata segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Gadis cantik itu melenggang pergi tanpa sekalipun memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Eeh? Aku bahkan belum minum setetespun Hinata-chan, padahal aku haus sekali setelah berlarian untuk sampai ke sini," rengek Naruto kepada Hinata. Tapi sepertinya usahanya percuma karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Wedding Preparation

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rated: T

Warning: Garing, absurd, OOC, AU, gajeness, typo(s), abal, DLL

.

.

Dan butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai di tujuan pertama mereka dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka berjalan memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan ternama di kota ini. Hinata memasuki toko terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Naruto yang berjalan mengekor di belakangnya menghela nafas panjang. Dengan raut wajah lesu dia bergumam pelan, "dia benar-benar marah ternyata." Dan untuk hari ini sepertinya Naruto harus benar-benar menjaga sikapnya agar tidak membuat Hinata lebih kesal kepadanya.

Anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tengah memilah-milih cincin pernikahan yang cocok untuk mereka. "Ah, apakah kau sudah menemukan cincin yang bagus Hinata-chan?" Naruto bertanya dengan riang, mencoba mengabaikan aura hitam yang menguar di sekitar tubuh Hinata.

Hinata yang masih sibuk mencari-cari cincin, mendengus kesal. "Belum. Dan bisakah kau berhenti memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu dan mulai membantuku mencarinya, Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto langsung saja pudung dengan aura gelap yang entah kapan muncul tiba-tiba di sekitarnya. Mungkin salahnya yang membuat Hinata begitu kesal padanya, tapi setidaknya tidak bisakah Hinata tidak menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan pelayan tokoh yang saat ini terkikik pelan karena mendengar dia dikatai bodoh? "A-ah, baiklah."

Secepat kilat dia langsung menuruti perkataan Hinata. Pemuda pirang itu mondar-mandir untuk menemukan cincin yang sekiranya akan membuat Hinata senang dengan pilihannya. "Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Naruto menunjuk sepasang cincin di salah satu display.

Hinata melotot tidak percaya. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. "Kau mau aku memakai cincin dengan batu akik sebesar itu dan membuat lelucon mengerikan di acara upacara pernikahan kita?" Dan sekali lagi Naruto menyulut api kemarahan Hinata yang belum sempat reda.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak pernah melihat pengantin manapun memakai cincin seperti ini. J-jadi, kupikir... Akan bagus kalau kita mempunyai sesuatu yang berbeda. Maksudku bukankah ini akan lebih spesial?" ucap Naruto takut.

"Dan asal kau tahu, para pengantin lain tidak akan segila itu untuk memakai batu akik sebagai cincin pernikahan, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto hanya bisa diam ketika mendengar para pelayan toko yang terkikik semakin keras. Dia bertambah malu ketika mereka melihatnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan, "kau saja yang terlalu gila, Tuan." Sampai-sampai Naruto harus menyembunyikan wajah malunya dengan berpura-pura seolah sibuk mencari cicin lain. "Em kalau ini, Hinata-chan?" ucapnya sedikit ragu karena sebenarnya Naruto takut kalau lagi-lagi dia melakukan kesalahan dan menanggung malu entah keberapa kalinya, tapi sepertinya kali ini cincin yang dipilihnya sudah benar.

Naruto menunggu Hinata mengamati cincin yang dipilihnya dengan seksama. Sepasang cincin berlapis emas putih dan dilengkapi berlian yang cukup besar. "Bagaimana?"

"Tidak, ini terlalu mahal."

"Eeh? Tapi ini benar-benar bagus. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir soal harga, aku jamin aku bisa membayarnya."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan alis tertekuk. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi kita tidak perlu membeli cincin semahal ini."

"Baiklah." Dan lagi-lagi Naruto harus memilih untuk mengalah. "Jadi, cincin yang seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ini." Hinata segera menunjuk sepasang cincin yang telah menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Cincin sederhana dengan sepasang manik blue shappire dan amethys yang terpasang indah dia atasnya. "Mereka sangat cantik bukan? Dan harganya juga tidak terlalu mahal." Hinata berucap puas ketika menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

Sedangkan tunangannya itu mengangguk setuju. "Ah, kau benar-benar pintar memilih Hinata-chan." Naruto berucap senang sembari mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. Mungkin dengan sikapnya yang manis ini, Hinata akan sedikit melupakan rasa kesalnya padanya.

Pelayan toko segera mengambil cincin itu dari display dan segera menunjukkannya pada mereka. "Apa perlu kami ukir nama masing-masing mempelai pada bagian dalam cincin?" tanya sang pelayan ramah.

"Tentu," jawab Naruto cepat. "Iyakan Hinata-chan?"

Hinata hanya menangguk setuju dengan menunjukkan raut wajah tidak percaya karena tidak biasanya Naruto setanggap itu.

"Tolong beri tulisan 'Istri-dari-Namikaze-Naruto-yang-Paling-Tampan' pada cincin Hinata-chan."

Walaupun sangat terdengar janggal, pelayan tokoh hanya bisa menggaguk patuh sembari menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

Sedangkan sisi di lain, jangan terkejut apabila tiba-tiba muncul kerutan empat siku di kening Hinata, setelah gadis cantik itu mendengar kata-kata absurd dari Naruto. "Na-ru-to-kun," panggil Hinata dengan nada penuh dengan ancaman.

Tapi sepertinya Naruto yang terlalu tidak peka, sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Ya, Hinata-chan." Naruto memandang Hinata dengan wajah bingung, dan entah bagaimana, dia seolah menangkap maksud lain dari tatapan Hinata. "Baiklah," ucapnya seolah paham akan maksud dari Hinata.

Naruto kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada pelayan toko. Pemuda berkulit tan itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa lebih dekat pada si pelayan, kemudian berbisik pelan, "ano, kau juga perlu menambahkan tulisan 'Suami-dari-Namikaze-Hinata-yang-Super-Unyu' pada cincinku, Hinata-chan terlalu malu untuk memintanya sendiri, hehehee." Naruto terkikik pelan. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Hinata merasa malu hanya untuk meminta hal yang sama sekali tidak memalukan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berpikir, mungkin Hinata perlu bersyukur karena dia sangat beruntung memiliki pendamping yang tidak tahu malu seperti dirinya, bukan?

Dan jangan salahkan Hinata ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan amat sengaja melayang menuju ke arah Naruto. "NARUTO-KUN NO BAKA!"

.

.

PLAK!

.

.

KABOOM!

.

.

WADDOOWW!

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

Rencananya mau buat fic untuk menyambut ulang tahunnya Hina-Hime, mungkin akan update setiap hari dan complete pas hari ulang tahunnya, semoga aja bisa nyelesaiinya...

Dan terakhir tanpa banyak cing-cong, saya mau ngingetin buat jangan lupa ninggalin jejak di kotak REVIEW...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto mengusap pelan pipinya yang saat ini berubah warna menjadi biru gelap. Dia tidak habis pikir, Hinata yang selama ini dikiranya sebagai gadis yang lemah lembut bisa berubah menjadi gadis bertenaga monster hanya dalam hitungan detik. Untung saja saat itu dia masih sempat lari dan bersembunyi di salah satu punggung pelayan toko sampai emosi Hinata mereda, kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan Naruto tidak akan bisa berdiri tegak saat ini.

Dengan takut, dia melirik ke arah Hinata yang berjalan di depannya. Bahkan Naruto sengaja menjaga jaraknya dari Hinata, bisa dibilang dia masih trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa hari lalu.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata pelan. Gadis cantik itu menatap bingung pada Naruto yang berada jauh di belakangnya. "Ada apa?"

"T-tidak. Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan." Naruto segera mengibas-kibaskan tangannya dengan cepat sambil memasang senyum yang sangat kentara dipaksakan. Dia tidak mau lagi mencari gara-gara yang membuat Nasibnya bertambah sial.

"Tidak biasanya kau menjaga jarak dariku. Apa Naruto-kun marah padaku?" Hinata memasang wajah sedih. Ia tahu kalau apa yang dilakukannya tempo hari mungkin agak terlalu berlebihan. Tapi sepertinya waktu itu dia terlalu kalut untuk berpikir tenang. Hinata hanya ingin memukul Naruto untuk melampiaskan segala kekesalannya.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Naruto cepat. "Ini bahkan tidak sakit sama sekali," ucapnya sambil menunjuk pipinya yang lebam. Mungkin dia bisa berkata seperti itu pada Hinata saat ini, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi saat pertama kali dia pulang dengan wajab penuh luka beberapa hari yang lalu. Pemuda berambut spike itu bahkan sempat merengek kepada sang Okaa-san tentang betapa sakitnya wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah Naruto-kun." Hinata melambaikan tanganya sebagai insyarat menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekat padanya. "Lebih dekat denganku," pintanya.

Dengan ragu, Naruto berjalan mendekat. Dia bahkan sempat menghindar karena takut saat Hinata berniat memegang tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Naruto-kun."

"Dan menurutmu, siapa yang membuatku ketakutan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dalam hati. Ingin sekali dia mengungkapkan itu secara langsung, tapi Naruto mengurungkan niatnya karena sepertinya bayangan horor tentang bagaimana Tragedi-Amukan-Hinata terjadi masih melekat di ingatannya.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Wedding Preparation

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rated: T

Warning: Garing, absurd, OOC, AU, gajeness, typo(s), abal, DLL.

.

.

"Selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang penjaga toko. Laki-laki berusia dua puluhan itu tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kami ingin mencoba sampel makanan. Ah atas nama Namikaze," jawab Hinata ramah. Beruntung calon ibu mertuanya sudah mau berbaik hati untuk memesankannya terlebih dahulu, jadi dia dan Naruto saat ini hanya perlu mencoba semua menu yang di tawarkan untuk menentukan pilihan

Sang pelayan itu mengangguk pelan kemudian segera membawa mereka ke ruangan khusus yang sudah disediakan sebelumnya.

Di sana berbagai menu sudah tertata dengan rapi, bahkan ketika Naruto masih berada di depan pintu, bau dari makanan-makanan itu sudah tercium olehnya. Ah, kalau sudah seperti ini Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya satu per satu.

"Silahkan Tuan dan Nyonya untuk mencobanya. Anda tidak perlu merasa sungkan," kata sang pelayan mempersilakan.

Tanpa babibu Naruto langsung menerobos masuk. Matanya berkeliling menjelajahi semua makanan yang ada. "Ah, baiklah kalau kau berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak akan sungkan lagi untuk menyantapnya. Itadakimasu!" ucap Naruto bersemangat. Tanpa perlu ancang-ancang terlebih dahulu, anak dari Namikaze Minato itu dengan lahap menyantap semua makanan yang ada.

"Oishii... Ini juga enak sekali," gumamnya dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Baru terhitung dua menit, dan naruto sudah hampir mencicipi separuh makanan yang ada.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bisakah kau berhenti sekarang, Naruto-kun?!" tanyanya ketika melihat wajah sang pelayan yang dalam mode sweaty face. Hinata benar-benar menyesal telah mengajak Naruto. Kalau dia tahu akan menanggung malu seperti ini, lebih baik dari awal dia mengajak Kushina Okaa-san saja.

"Tunggu sebentar Hinata-chan. Aku belum selesai menghabiskan semuanya." Walaupun pemuda pirang itu masih sempat menjawab ucapan Hinata, tapi dia tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari makanan-makanan lezat di depannya. "Selain ini gratis, ini juga sangat enak lho," ucapnya tak tahu malu.

Hinata semakin bertambah tidak enak ketika melihat senyum sang pelayan yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan. "Tidak apa-apa Nyonya. Nyonya tidak perlu khawatir."

Hinata membalas senyum pelayan dengan enggan. "Naruto-kun, hentikan sekarang!" perintahnya sekali lagi. Bahkan kali ini nada yang digunakan Hinata tidak selembut sebelumnya.

"Lima menit lagi, dan aku akan selesai menghabiskan semuanya." Bahkan saking asiknya Naruto menyantap makanannya, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan aura hitam Hinata yang kembali menguar seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan si pelayan yang sempat merasakannya memilih menjauh dan memberi jarak lebih antara posisinya dan Hinata.

Dan karena kesabarannya yang sudah habis, Hinata langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menarik kerah bagian belakangnya dengan cepat, supaya si pemuda-tak-tahu-malu itu menyingir dari meja makan.

"L-le-pas Hina-chan... Ter-s-sedak! Ti-tidak b-bisa bernafas!" racau Naruto tak jelas. Namikaze muda itu menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan brutal agar terlepas dari cengkraman Hinata. Dan setelah upayanya berhasil, dia segera meraih minuman di dekatnya. "Apa kau berusaha membunuhku? Tadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas," omelnya marah. Tapi ketika Naruto sudah sadar bahwa Hinata saat ini telah berubah menjadi monster mode, pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya bisa menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Dan sayang sekali upaya untuk membunuhmu, selalu gagal dilakukan," bisik Hinata tajam. Sedangkan sosok yang diberitahunnya seakan membeku di tempat.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua kekacauannya. Dia memang selalu seperti itu apabila melihat banyak makanan. Akalnya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana," jelas Hinata pada sang pelayan.

"Ah, lagi-lagi dia secara tidak langsung mengataiku gila," tangis Naruto dalam hati. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini Hinata seolah membuat dia merasa nista-senista-nistanya. "G-gomenasai," ucap Naruto yang merasa tidak enak sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"T-tidak masalah." Si pelayan menjawab dengan kaku. "Ano, jadi menu apa yang Tuan pilih sebagai hidangan?"

"Eto... Sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa ku pilih." Bahkan setelah dia menghabiskan hampir semua makanan dengan brutalnya, Naruto yang dasarnya baka tidak sedikitpun merasa malu mengucapkan hal itu. "Em... Maksudku tidak ada ramen paman Teuchi di menu makanan kalian, padahal aku ingin sekali ada makanan itu di acara pernikahan kami. Kau seharusnya memasukannya di daftar menumu. Dan kau tau ramen itu..." Sebelum Naruto semakin meneruskan ocehannya tentang bagaimaimana rasa ramen kesukaannya, bahkan cerita tentang riwayat pertama kali dia bisa merasakan makanan kegemarannya itu, Hinata dengan cepat menginjak kaki Naruto dengan penggunakan sepatu heelsnya.

"ITAI, HINATA-CHAN!" pekiknya keras. Naruto terus mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah atas apa yang dilakukannya, memilih mengabaikan racauan Naruto. "Maafkan kami sekali lagi. Seperti yang sudah ku bilang sebelumnya kalau akalnya sering kali menghilang. Bahkan dia terkadang tidak punya akal." Hinata tersenyum kepada si pelayan dengan terpaksa, antara menanggung malu dan kesal. "Soal menu makanan, tidak perlu khawatir saya sudah putuskan untuk menggambil beberapa." Gadis berambut panjang itu terus berbincang dengan si pelayan, bahkan Hinata sengaja mengajak si pelayan ke luar dari ruangan tanpa sedikitpun mengecek keadaan sang tunangan yang masih terus merengek tidak jelas.

"Itai... Itai... Itai.. Okaa-chan, Itai!"

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Maaf karena kemarin gak sempat upadate, karena saya revisi dulu isi cerita yang menurut saya kurang greget. Tapi besok bakalan update kok, dan pas tanggal 27 udah complete.

Dan ternyata update tiap hari itu susah, mestinya saya pos jauh-jauh biar gak ribet kayak gini...

Special thanks to:

2nd silent reader, kayyashima, anna-fitry, Hyuugazan, Guest, Vampire Uchiha, DiRa-cchi 7ack, kripik-tikus, napas, rikarika, enischan, dylanNHL, sofia-siquelle, Ares, hanazonorin444, durarawr, qoha-uzumakey, marukocan, anonymous, utsukushi hana-chan.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

"Wah... Kirei!" seru Hinata ketika memasuki toko bunga dan dekorasi. Di dalam toko yang cukup besar itu terdapat berbagai macam aneka bunga. Dan sebagai penyuka bunga, Hinata terlihat sangat antusias sekali, amethysnya menjelajahi seluruh sudut toko dengan pandangan berbinar.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya berdehem pelan. Melihat Hinata yang dalam moe mode saat ini mau tak mau membuat wajahnya merona. Walaupun dia sempat beberapa kali melihat sisi lain dari Hinata yang amat menakutkan, tapi pemuda berusia dua puluhan itu tetap tidak bisa menahan dirinya apabila sudah melihat pose wajah Hinata yang menggemaskan seperti ini. "E-hem, Hinata-chan." Bahkan Naruto merasa gugup hanya untuk memanggil sang kekasih.

"Ah, pertama-tama aku harus ke sana terlebih dahulu." Dan naas sekali karena sepertinya Naruto lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh Hinata. "Tidak, di sana lebih bagus. Ah bagaimana ini semuanya tampak bagus," gumam Hinata bersemangat, tanpa memperdulikan sosok di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba memberengut kesal. Bahkan gadis itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Hei, tunggu Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto kencang. Tapi sekencang apapun dia berteriak, terasa percuma karena Hinata sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. "Ah, selalu seperti ini," gumamnya putus asa. Naruto tahu kalau Hinata saat ini dikuasai oleh naluri kewanitaannya, tapi seharusnya gadis Hyuuga itu tidak meninggalkannya sendirian pada saat kondisinya yang seperti ini.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok dan dengan wajah yang biru lebam, Naruto berjalan pelan untuk menyusul Hinata. Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja tidak menemani Hinata hari ini, tapi gadis berambut indigo itu mengancam akan mengajak Kiba kalau Naruto tidak mau menemaninya. Dan sebagai pacar yang posesif tentu saja Naruto tidak akan tinggal diam mengetahui Hinata berdekat-dekatan dengan pria lain.

"Ano, Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?" Salah salah satu pelayan mendekatinya. Perempuan muda itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir. Melihat keadaan Naruto yang cukup mengenaskan membuatnya merasa iba.

"Daijoubu," jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum malu. Ah, bahkan gadis itu lebih perhatian kepadanya daripada Hinata.

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu kalau senyumannya berefek besar pada sang gadis pelayan. Walaupun tingkah laku Naruto bisa dinilai minus, tapi dari segi wajah dan penampilan dia mendapatkan nilai plus, bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya senyumannya saja Si pelayan bisa tersipu malu. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang menyebabkan Tuan seperti ini?" Mungkin terdengar sangat basa-basi tapi si pelayan hanya ingin mengajak Naruto berbincang lebih lama.

"Eto..."

"Apa karena Tuan menangkap sekawanan penjahat?" simpul sang pelayan.

"Tepat sekali!" timpal Naruto cepat. "Yah, padahal aku hanya berniat menolong seseorang, tapi penjahat-penjahat sialan itu memukuliku," aku Naruto sambil memasang wajah sok-pahlawannya. Dia bahkan merasa bangga bisa menceritakan cerita khayalannya yang baru dibuatnya beberapa detik lalu.

"Sugoi! Tuan benar-benar baik," puji sang pelayan dengan mata berbinar, dan membuat Naruto makin besar kepala.

"Ah, kau benar, seperti itulah aku. Aku benar-benar orang baik bukan?" Dan si kepala duren itu semakin menyombongkan dirinya. Naruto tertawa senang mengetahui dia dapat terlihat (sok) keren di depan orang lain. Seharusnya bukan hanya si pelayan saja yang tahu kalau dirinya sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang keren, Hinata seharusnya juga harus tahu betapa kerennya dia.

"Dan sekarang penjahat sialan itu ada di belakangmu, Tuan!"

"Heh, benarkah?" Dengan refleks Naruto langsung berbalik. Pemuda dengan tiga garis di wajahnya itu merinding ketika melihat tatapan tajam Hinata yang langsung mengarah kepadanya.

"Eh Hinata-chan sejak kapan di sini?" tanya Naruto terkejut. "E-eto, soal yang tadi aku hanya bercanda. Hinata-chan tahu kan kalau aku ini humoris, suka sekali bercanda. Bahkan pelayan itu sampai tertawa kencang. Ya kan?"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, mencoba mencari bantuan kepada si pelayan. Tapi setelah di carinya, pelayan itu tidak ada di tempat terakhir dia melihatnya. "Hee, sejak kapan dia pergi?" tanyanya kebingungan, kalau sudah begini dia akan sendirian menghadapi kemungkinan amukan Hinata yang akan segera terjadi.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Wedding Preparation

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rated: T

Warning: Garing, absurd, OOC, AU, gajeness, typo(s), abal, DLL

.

.

Hinata berkali-kali menarik nafas panjang. Gadis berkulit putih itu mencoba meredakan emosinya yang hampir saja keluar. Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja Naruto sudah kembali berulah, padahal mereka baru saja memulainya.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar untuk hari ini dan seterusnya dia harus lebih sabar dalam menghadapi Naruto. Dia tidak mau menggunakan cara kekerasan lagi untuk menjinakkan bocah pirang tersebut. Hinata tahu dua luka Naruto yang disebabkan olehnya belum sembuh benar, dan apabila dia menggunakan kekerasan lagi untuk mengatasi calon suaminya itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Kakak dari Hanabi itu tahu kalau sekeras apapun cara yang dilakukannya pada Naruto tidak bisa membuat bocah pirang itu marah padanya, Hinata hanya takut akan kondisi Naruto. Dia takut kalau Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh sakit pada saat hari pernikahannya karena ulahnya.

"Apa Hinata-chan marah padaku?" tanya Naruto takut. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Gomenasai Hinata-chan." Naruto terus menerus membungkuk minta maaf. Dari pada Hinata terus mendiamkannya seperti ini, Naruto lebih memilih Hinata memakinya dan meluapkan segala kemarahannya.

"Hentikan itu. Aku tidak marah padamu," ucap Hinata malas. Kalau dia tidak berbicara seperti itu, bisa dipastikan kalau kekasihnya itu akan membungkuk berulang-ulang sambil menggucapkan kata maaf selama berjam-jam.

"Ah, arigatou, aku sangat lega mendengarnya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. "Hinata-chan memang sangat baik."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang manager dipandu oleh seorang pegawai. "Selamat siang, Tuan dan Nyonya," sambut sang manager sopan. Setelah itu Hinata dan Naruto langsung disunguhkan sampel-sampel yang mereka miliki. "Soal dekorasi, Tuan dan Nyonya ingin yang seperti apa?"

"Yang sederhana dan tidak terlalu mewah. Iyakan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata. Dia mengingat kejadian di toko perhiasan ketika Hinata menolak dibelikan cincin yang harganya mahal. Dan Hinata menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala, Naruto tersenyum bangga atas dirinya sendiri, setidaknya kali ini dia tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Warna apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Hitam/putih," jawab Naruto dan Hinata hampir bersamaan.

Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menatapnya bingung. "Hitam?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Kau mau melakukan upacara pernikahan atau pemakaman, Naruto-kun?" ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja pernikahan. Apa Hinata-chan lupa?" Dan bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Hinata tengah menyindirnya.

"Lalu kenapa harus memakai warna Hitam. Kau mau para tamu undangan merasakan aura mistis ketika berada di pernikahan kita?"

"Eeh, tentu saja tidak," sangkal Naruto cepat. "Aku pernah menghadiri resepsi pernikahan yang dekorasinya serba hitam. Dan itu sama sekali tidak buruk bahkan keren malahan," jelasnya.

Hinata mengernyit, sedikit ragu akan ucapan Naruto. "Benarkah? Memangnya di pernikahan siapa?"

"Kau ingat temanku yang bernama Pain. Waktu itu aku sempat mengajakmu ke pernikahannya, tapi kau tidak bisa datang. Dan di pesta Pain benar-benar menakjubkan, Hinata-chan," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Dekorasi di sana penuh dengan nuansa hitam, bahkan banyak tamu yang menangis bahagia, em... mungkin juga takjub."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Semakin banyak dia mendengar penjelasan Naruto, dia makin ragu akan kebenaran cerita Naruto.

"Ya, selain itu banyak sekali bunga melati. Dan pesta itu juga bertema cosplay. Bahkan Pain berdandan seperti kakek-kakek."

"Hee? Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Tentu tidak. Seharusnya kau datang bersamaku, Hinata-chan. Aku yakin kau akan melihat pesta pernikahan yang sangat berbeda dari semua pesta pernikahan yang pernah kau datangi."

Saking asyiknya berbincang, sepertinya kedua pasangan itu melupakan seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka dengan diam. "Ano Tuan, Nyonya, jadi bagaimana dengan dekorasi pernikahan kalian?" Dan seperti angin lalu, baik Naruto maupun Hinata dengan sangat kompak mengabaikan sang manajer yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

"Apa benar ini rumahnya ya?" gumam Naruto sambil mengaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hari ini dia harus menghadiri pesta pernikahan Pain, salah satu teman lamanya. Sebenarnya dia dan Pain sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu saat Naruto masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Dan setelah lulus, Pain dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah, maka dari itu Naruto saat ini tengah kebingungan karena ini pertama kalinya dia berkunjung ke rumah Pain yang baru. Kalau bukan karena mereka yang masih sering berhubungan via telephone dia akan tidak mau datang, toh Hinata tidak bisa menemaninya, dan teman-temannya yang sekarang seperti Sasuke, Sai dan lainnya tidak ada yang bisa dia ajak karena mereka semua tidak mengenal Pain.

"Yah pasti ini rumahnya. Selain rumah ini, tidak ada rumah lain yang berisi banyak orang." Walaupun Naruto merasa ragu, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain untuk tidak masuk ke dalam. Toh sepertinya hanya rumah ini saja yang menggelar suatu acara. "Permisi, dimana saya bisa bertemu si pemilik rumah?" tanya Naruto pada salah seorang tamu.

Pria paruh baya itu memberi tahu kalau si pemilik rumah dan istrinya berada di ruang tengah. Dan setelah Naruto berterima kasih, pemuda berkulit tan itu langsung masuk ke dalam. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Pain dan setelah itu langsung pulang, karena tidak ada satu tamu undanganpun yang dikenalnya.

Di dalam rumah, sebenarnya Naruto merasa ada yang janggal, tapi dia mencoba mengabaikannya. Matanya menjelajah mengamati seluruh sudut ruangan yang bernuansa gelap. "Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya," ucapnya pelan. Bau melati tercium sangat menyengat dan para tamu berpakaian seba hitam. "Pain tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau dress codenya harus hitam." Naruto mengamati kemeja merah yang dikenakannya sangat kontras dengan para tamu undangan yang lainnya.

Tapi pikiran-pikiran anehnya langsung hilang ketika menemukan dua orang yang mengenakan baju pengantin. "Yo Pain," sapa Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze itu mengernyit heran ketika mendapati orang yang diajaknya bicara berpenampilan seperti kakek-kakek.

"Waw, bahkan kau cosplay dia acara pernikahanmu. Aku tahu kalau kau dari dulu gila, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau segila ini. Dan lihat bahkan kau dan istrimu sampai masuk ke peti segala. Benar-benar cosplay orang mati yang mengagumkan," decak Naruto kagum. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Pain lebih gila dari yang dapat dia bayangkan.

"Oh, tapi apa perlu kau sampai berakting seperti orang mati? Kalau aku sih akan memakluminya, tapi itu sangat tidak sopan untuk para tamu yang lain," nasehat Naruto pelan. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kepada para tamu yang datang. Ada yang berbincang, dan sedikit dari ada yang mereka menangis.

"Apa bibi yang di sana itu mertuamu?" Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Pain yang sedari tadi menutup matanya dan berbisik pelan. "Bibi itu sepertinya sangat menyesal karena menikahkan anaknya denganmu. Lihat saja sedari tadi dia terus menangis," canda Naruto sembari tertawa pelan.

"..."

"Kau benar-benar sangat mendalami peranmu ya?" Lama-lama Naruto merasa kesal juga karena terus-menerus didiamkan oleh Pain. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama di sini. Yah, kau tahu kalau aku ini orang sibuk. Ja nee Pain."

"Ah ya, selamat atas pernikahanmu. Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang serasi," ucap Naruto sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Dan sampai sekarangpun Namikaze baka itu tidak pernah menyadari kalau rumah yang dimasukinya itu bukan rumah Pein. Rumah yang dimasukinya adalah rumah sepasang suami istri lanjut usia yang meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Bahkan Naruto juga tidak tahu kalau selepas kepergiaanya dari rumah itu para tamu undangan sibuk membicarakan dirinya.

"Kau tahu itu siapa?" tanya seorang tamu undangan kepada orang di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Mungkin dia cucu dari almarhum, lihat saja sepertinya dia menjadi gila karena kepergian kakek dan neneknya."

"Ah, malang sekali, padahal dia pemuda yang sangat tampan"

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

Thanks to:

DiRa-cchi 7ack, Danar Naruhina, Amu B, Lynhart Lanscard, Chess Sakura, Kk, mintje.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

"Yosh, persiapan terakhir!" ucap Naruto bersemangat. Tinggal mempersiapkan baju untuk pernikahan mereka dan semua list yang dibuatnya dan Hinata sudah terlaksana semua. Naruto tidak sabar ingin mengahirinya. Disamping hari H acara pernikahan mereka sudah tinggal menghitung hari, dirinya juga sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali bersantai di rumah setelah menyelesaikan semua kerepotan bahkan segala amukan yang diterimanya dari Hinata selama proses persiapan pernikahan mereka. "Ayo masuk, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak sabar melihatmu mencoba baju pengantin yang akan kau gunakan nanti. Pasti akan sangat cantik."

Sebelum Hinata berhasil menjawabnya, Naruto langsung menarik tangannya untuk memasuki butik milik Yamanaka Ino, salah salah satu dari sekian banyak teman mereka. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum maklum menyaksikan begitu semangatnya Naruto hari ini. Ya, tinggal hanya perlu satu persiapan terakhir dan semua tekanan akan kesabarannya yang terus saja diuji dalam menghadapi Naruto selama persiapan pernikahan mereka akan berakhir.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Wedding Preparation

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Maybe Only Romance for This Chapter

Rated: T

Warning: Garing, absurd, OOC, AU, gajeness, typo(s), abal, DLL.

.

.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga," keluh Ino lega, pasalnya dua orang temannya ini memasukkan Mencari-Baju-Pengantin di daftar list terakhir mereka. Ya walaupun mereka percaya sepenuhnya kepadanya untuk mengurus urusan baju pengatin, tapi Ino juga merasa kerepotan kalau dituntut untuk membuat baju pengantin dalam jangka waktu sesingkat ini. "Kalian seharusnya, kemari lebih awal! Aku tidak berjanji akan tepat waktu menyelesaikan baju kalian dalam waktu seminim ini," omelnya kesal.

"Gomen Ino-chan, kami benar-benar sibuk mengurus semua persiapan," jawab Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Tapi kami percaya kalau kau akan berjuang menyelesaikan baju pernikahan kami dengan tepat waktu. Jadi ganbatte!" sahut Naruto kemudian.

Ino berdecak kesal. "Dasar kau ini. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Hinata mau menikah denganmu." Sebenarnya Ino merasa benar-benar kesal. Apa mereka pikir dia adalah ibu peri yang bisa dengan cepat membuat sepasang pakaian hanya dalam satu malam. "Terserah apa katamu. Sekarang kita mulai dari Hinata dulu. Kau mau memakai kimono atau gaun di acara pernikahan nanti?" tanyanya kepada Hinata dengan semangat, kekesalan Ino tiba-tiba menghilang menggingat dia sebentar lagi akan mendandani Hinata. Gadis Yamanaka itu selalu merasa senang apabila dia bisa bereksperimen dengan menggunakan manekin hidup seperti Hinata. Di samping Hinata memiliki wajah yang cantik, postur tubuh Hinata bahkan lebih bagus dari pada beberapa teman model yang dikenalnya.

"Tentu saja memakai Kimono, Ino-chan," jawab Hinata tanpa ragu.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku mempunyai banyak desain gaun pernikahan yang cantik," ucap Ino sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Ya, kau tahu kalau..."

"Hinata-chan akan memakai gaun di acara pernikahan kami!" Dan sebelum Hinata selesai mengutarakan alasannya, Naruto memotongnya dengan cepat dan tegas.

"Hm? Apa maksud Naruto-kun? Tentu saja aku harus memakai kimono," bantah Hinata sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Tidak. Hinata-chan harus memakai gaun! Aku hanya ingin kau memakai gaun." Naruto masih tetap teguh pada pendiriannya tanpa sedikitpun terlihat mau mengalah.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah membicarakan ini kepada Kushina Okaa-san dan beliau setuju kalau aku memakai kimono."

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku yang tidak setuju?" Naruto mulai merasa kesal. Kenapa Hinata keras kepala sekali tidak mau menuruti permintaanya? Padahal dirinya juga tidak meminta sesuatu yang sulit ataupun aneh. Hanya masalah pakaian saja kenapa harus serumit ini?

"Oh ayolah, tidak perlu bertengkar hanya untuk masalah kecil seperti ini," lerai Ino. Lama-lama dia merasa gerah juga kalau harus melihat pertengkaran Hinata dan Naruto yang seperti anak kecil. "Menurutku ucapan Naruto juga ada benarnya. Aku sangat setuju apabila kau memakai gaun, Hinata. Kau akan tampak lebih cantik," bujuk Ino kepada teman baiknya itu.

"Tidak bisa Ino-chan. Kau tahu Otou-sanku seperti apa. Di dalam keluargaku selalu menganut tradisi yang ada. Dan Otou-san memintaku dan Naruto-kun memakai kimono di pesta pernikahan kita," keluh Hinata. Dia sebenarnya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan baju yang akan dipakainya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan ayahnya begitu saja. Sebagai seorang yang telah lama kehilangan sosok ibu, Hinata hanya memiliki seorang ayah saja di hari pernikahannya nanti dan untuk itu dia tidak boleh mengecewakan ayahnya sedikitpun.

"Aku akan berbicara pada Hiashi Otou-san nanti," tawar Naruto kepada Hinata. "Jadi Ino tolong buatkan gaun yang cantik untuk Hinata-chan."

"Tidak bisa." Hinata berucap pelan. Dia merasa putus asa karena Naruto tidak juga paham akan keadaannya. "Tidak bisakah Naruto-kun mengerti?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkanku! Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau aku akan berbicara dengan Otou-san. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat dia mengijinkan kau memakai gaun," kata Naruto dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun keras kepala sekali?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Biasa pemuda itu akan menuruti apapun permintaanya, dan biasanya Naruto lebih sering memilih mengalah pada situasi seperti ini. Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Naruto sangat mempermasalahkan pakaian yang akan dipakainya.

"Dan kenapa kau egois sekali?!" ucap Naruto kesal. Tapi bukan kesal lagi kali ini dia juga merasa marah. "Aku selalu menuruti apa katamu selama ini. Dan sekarang tidak bisakah kau menyetujui satu permintaanku? Apa itu begitu sulit? Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri Hinata-chan." Dengan nada tinggi Naruto meluapkam segala emosinya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa semarah ini kepada Hinata. Bahkan pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak menyadari saat Hinata tertegun mendengar ucapannya.

"Hei, berhenti berteriak seperti itu, kau akan membuat pelangganku kabur, Naruto," geram Ino marah. Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya Naruto marah-marah di dalam butiknya.

Naruto hanya membuang muka, tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk menjawab ucapan Ino. Naruto juga mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat amarahnya.

Sedangkan di lain sisi, Hinata masih terdiam. Gadis berambut panjang itu tertunduk. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Naruto seperti itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto membentak padanya. Hinata seakan tidak mengenal sosok Naruto di depannya.

Perlahan cairan-cairan bening keluar dari amethys indahnya. Hinata menangis dalam diam. Kali ini, giliran dia yang meluapkan emosinya. Hinata tidak bisa marah, memaki, atau memukul Naruto seperti apa yang dilakukannya beberapa hari ini. Dia hanya bisa menangis untuk menumpahkan segala emosinya. Gadis yang sebernarnya sudah sangat lelah akan semua persiapan yang dijalani beberapa hari ini, itu merasa sangat sedih sekarang.

Ino yang melihat tubuh Hinata yang bergetar segera menghampiri gadis itu. "Lihat apa yang lakukan Naruto. Kau membuat Hinata menangis," amuknya murka. Melihat temannya itu menangis karena ulah Naruto, lebih buruk dari melihat para pelanggannya pergi karena teriakan Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Ino, mau tak mau menyadarkan Naruto akan perbuatannya yang dipikirnya memang terlalu berlebihan. Pemuda bermata shappire itu langsung menghampiri Hinata. Dan dia seketika merasa sangat bersalah melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya menangis karena ulahnya. "Hinata-chan maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu pada Hinata-chan," pinta Naruto menyesal. "Ku mohon jangan menangis seperti ini. Hinata-chan boleh memukulku, memakiku, atau apapun. Asal jangan menangis." Bahkan Naruto rela kalau akan di habisi secara bersamaan oleh Okaa-sannya dan Hiashi Otou-san asalkan dia tidak melihat Hinata menangis seperti ini.

"..." Hinata masih terus diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan kumohon berhenti menangis." Dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, Naruto menangkup wajah Hinata pada kedua sisi pipinya. Dengan lembut dia menegakkan kepala Hinata, mencoba memaksa Hinata untuk menatap wajahnya. Tapi ketika Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang sembab dan penuh dengan air mata, rasa bersalahnya makin kental terasa. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

"Apa aku ini egois?" tanya Hinata dengan suara parau. Untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu berbicara setelah sekian lama menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak, Hinata-chan baik sekali. Lupakan ucapanku tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang aku ucapkan tadi."

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu bertindak semauku sendiri," ucap Hinata menyesal.

"Tidak perlu cemaskan hal itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi soal baju pernikahan, maaf aku tetap tidak setuju kau memakai kimono."

Hinata mengela nafas panjang. Mungkin kali ini dialah yang mesti mengalah. Naruto sepertinya benar-benar menginginkan dia memakai gaun.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku begitu memaksamu untuk memakai gaun?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam, karena dia tahu kalau Naruto akan segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Di hari pernikahan kita nanti adalah hari yang sangat istimewa untukku. Hari yang sudah lama ku nantikan sejak dulu. Dan di hari sespesial itu aku tak mau rambut indahmu ini di sembunyikan," kata Naruto sambil mengusap rambut panjang Hinata.

"Aku tahu kalau baik memakai gaun ataupun kimono, Hinata-chan akan selalu tampak cantik, tapi di hari bersejarah itu aku ingin semua orang tahu betapa cantiknya wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya. Dan kau tahu? Tidak akan adil kalau mereka tidak melihat kau dengan rambut indahmu yang terurai pada saat kau menjadi satu-satunya perempuan tercantik di hari itu," ucap Naruto lembut seraya tersenyum manis.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum bahagia setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto. Di balik sikap konyolnya selama ini, ini adalah satu dari begitu banyak sikap memakjubkan yang dimiliki Naruto dan hanya diperlihatkan kepadanya saja. Gadis cantik itu dengan cepat mencium pipi Naruto kemudian memeluk tubuh pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan erat. "Kau membuatku tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk menjawab ucapanmu, Naruto-kun," aku Hinata malu.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan. "Kupikir Hinata-chan akan mencium tempat yang lebih menyenangkan daripada hanya sekedar pipi," candanya sambil membalas pelukan hangat Hinata.

"Kita harus menyimpan sesuatu yang spesial untuk hari pernikahan kita bukan?" Hinata hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah ketika menyadari Ino yang masih berada di sana sejak tadi.

"Ck! Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan! Kalau begini aku ingin sekali segera bertemu dengan Sai!" gerutu Ino kesal.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak pernah merasa segugup ini. Tangannya terasa dingin, wajahnya pucat pasi, bahkan tubunya terasa gemetar. Padahal dia sudah mempersiapkan hari ini dengan baik, tapi entah kenapa dia masih merasa segugup ini. "Huh, ayo tenanglah sedikit," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang gelar sebagai suami dari Hinata itu tengah berdiri di depan altar menunggu kedatangan Hinata.

Sesaat jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat mendengar aba-aba dari Sakura kalau Hinata akan segera memasuki ruangan. Tanpa perintah dari otaknya, mata shappirenya langsung terfokus pada pintu gereja. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar menanti seorang yang akan muncul dari balik sana. Keringat dingin perlahan mengucur dari pelipisnya. Berkali-kali Naruto menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka. Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Hinata yang tengah berjalan menuju tempatnya. Naruto dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Hinata benar-benar memukau dirinya saat ini. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih buatan Ino dan make up cantik karya dari Sakura. Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum bahagia. Dia sangat bersyukur kepada Kami-sama yang telah memberikan kado terindah dalam hidup.

Dan ketika Hinata sudah berada tepat di depannnya, dengan lembut Naruto mengenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Saat pandangan saling mereka bertemu, saat shappirenya menatap amethys indah sang gadis, Naruto merasa kalau dia mampu mengabaikan semua yang ada di sekitarnya hanya untuk bisa menatap lebih lama lagi sang pemilik amethys indah. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sumpah apa yang diucapkan sang pendeta. Entah sumpah apa yang dituntutkan kepadanya, Naruto sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena hal yang terpenting untuknya adalah hanya bisa terus berada di samping gadis di hadapannya ini selamanya.

Hatinya berdebum keras ketika dang pendeta mempersilahkan dia mencium mempelainya. Mencium satu-satunya wanita yang ingin dinikahinya. Dan Naruto benar-benar merasa dunianya runtuh ketika mata lentik itu menyembunyikan manik indahnya. Dia merasa dunianya dipenuhi dengan Hinata saja ketika bibir mereka saling bertemu. Walaupun ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi ciuman kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Bibir manis Hinata terasa lembut di dalam kunkungannya. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, mimpi indah yang tak ingin membuatnya terbangun lagi. Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk tidak bangun lagi asal di dalam mimpinya ini hanya ada dirinya dan Hinata.

Bahkan ketika ciuman mereka berakhir, dia tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Hari ini begitu terasa menakjubkan baginya. Semua yang dilaluinya terasa terbayar tepat pada hari ini dan hari inilah puncak semua rasa kebahagiaanya.

Sebenarnya inilah alasan kenapa Naruto sempat menunda hari pernikahan mereka. Mungkin orang lain bahkan Hinata berpikir kalau dia ingin menunda pernikahannya hanya karena urusan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, tapi sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang menjadi alasannya. Dia hanya ingin hari inilah satu-satunya hari dimana dia mendapatkan satu-satu yang begitu diinginkannya. Hari ini, tepat pada tanggal 27 Desember, dia ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia kalau dia sangat bersyukur karena tepat di hari ini sosok yang dicintainya terlahir di dunia. "Selamat ulang tahun, Namikaze Hinata. Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Thanks to:

Roo, hqhqhq, Guest, Belindattebayo1, MeV, GazzelE VR, Ardnith, Vampire Uchiha, DiRa-cchi 7ack

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
